Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
More Trivia What about adding something to the trivia section about her speech tick that Naruto inherited, or is that already included in Naruto's page? CorwinDruzil (talk) 00:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC)CorwinDruzil :It's mentioned in her Personality section. ~SnapperT '' 02:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It seems I missed it. CorwinDruzil (talk) 05:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC)CorwinDruzil Kushina Uuzmaki's jinchuriki forms Shouldn't we add an article that refers to her jinchuriki forms? Because as you can see in this picture http://animextremist.com/mangas-online/naruto/capitulo-501/naruto8.html , she is freeing the nine tails' chackra; ALTHOUGH It is not possible to estimate completely well in the photo how many tails she is freeing, but one notices that at least it treats about her initial jinchuriki form? I don't know. Give me your opinions, please. And thanks for reading Axel_Carrozzo (talk) :That isn't Kushina freeing or using the Nine-Tails' chakra, it's the Nine-Tails being ripped out of her. It isn't a jinchūriki form, it's a jinchūriki end. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: We see the cloak but the thing is she isn't freely or forcibly using it. It's just the chalra of the beast being extracted--Cerez365 (talk) 21:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Usual clothing i think we should edit the appearence section to say that she is seen wearing a loose fitting dress and apron, we only saw her once in the anime and got a bigger dose of her in the manga,--Cmcwiki (talk) 22:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :She's seen wearing it on three occasions: Jiraiya's flashback, before Naruto's birth, and in Naruto's mind. Given the frequency and the fact that she isn't seen in any other outfit, "usual" seems appropriate. ''~SnapperT '' 02:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) they are probably just maternity clothes, kurenai wore different clothes when we saw her during the pein arc--Cmcwiki (talk) 16:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Nine-Tails dying? About the mention that Kushina wanted Minato to seal the Fox back into her so that she will kill the Fox with her death, (from the translated manga at least) it doesn't say that since Kushina mentioned that she want to die with the Fox inside her so that it will prevent the Fox from 'coming back for a while'. I think we can understand that to mean that when she dies, the Fox will somehow be rendered 'inert'...maybe like disrupting its form or perhaps dispersing its chakra temporarily until it reforms, etc. etc. (the exact consequence is unknown). If it is that easy to kill a Tailed Beast by sealing the beast into a human and later killing said vessel, people would've done so a long time ago. - Volrath77 (talk) 04:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a point you're trying to make? ''~SnapperT '' 05:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :From what I gather, killing them is a temporary measure, and when they come back, they do so unsealed and under no-one's control. I'm guessing 3-tails died with Yagura, and it was still running wild until Deidara got it. So, not nearly as good as keeping it locked down. ZeroSD (talk) 06:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Name Similarity It may be pointless to post this, but Kushina's name is kinda similar to Kushinada-hime from the Kusanagi legend. Something tells me that might just be a coincidence or me thinking too much on it but has anyone else noticed this?--Kohaku-chan (talk) 11:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The Nine tailed fox's Yin & Yang chakras sealed in her? Was it ever explained how both the Yin & Yang chakras were sealed within Kushina and why they couldn't do the same for Naruto? Minato siad it was not possible to do so, but Kushina had the Fox sealed within her at full power. :It's simple really...because Mianto only wanted to seal the "good"/"Yin" chakra of the fox into Naruto. Jinchūriki normally have the beasts sealed in them completely, yang and all....--Cerez☺ (talk) 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe he didn't have a strong enough seal to hold it all. We don't know who sealed the Nine-Tails in Kushina. Maybe a better seal would require other things, or maybe more time, things they didn't have. We'll probably learn more on this down the line. Omnibender - Talk - 23:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In chapter 94, Jiraiya comments that Naruto's body is too small a container to hold the Nine Tail's chakra, so perhaps sealing just the Yin chakra was all Minato could safely put into Naruto? Mito Uzumaki (first jinchuriki of the kyuubi) was still alive when Kushina was an adolescent, so the Nine Tails wasn't sealed within Kushina until she was older. --Ravarath (talk) 17:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Family why isn't Naruto listed as her son; let alone family at all? :He is listed to me. Try clearing your cache. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm dealing with the same problem. How do you clear your cache?Ryne 91 (talk) 01:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Try holding Shift and click refresh on your browser - that's what I do in Firefox. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 01:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I tried that. I completely wiped my internet history, cookies, etc. and it still isn't working. I even opened the page up on Firefox, and I never use that.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which browser do you use? I know there's a page somewhere in the wiki preferences that shows how to clear your cache according to browser, so changes made to preferences can kick in. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I use the most recent version of Internet Explorer. I don't recall what number it is.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: If you use Firefox, press Shift + CTRL + R. -- (talk) 00:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The Orange Hokage? In the trivia section, the claim that Naruto's epithet is 'The Orange Hokage' and relating it to his parents having 'Red' and 'Yellow' in theirs. Where is this from in the canon? Is this speculation? If so, it has no place on a wikia page. (talk) 22:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Oh,how the sea calls :Naruto called himself that when Kushina asked him about himself.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :chapter 498, page 17. SimAnt Barrier technique? I think we need to add a page for Kushina's barrier technique, that she set up to help contain the Kyuubi. :Something I proposed a long time ago, which I forgot because it didn't generate much discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I still or at least now do think she created it. From what happened and Minato's reaction.--Cerez365™☺ 21:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Eyes It was mentioned here that her eyes in the manga were different. Can someone put it here? --Ilnaruto me 15:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Revisited So, I tried looking but to no avail, so could someone post a link to where Kushina was illustrated in colour in the manga please~--Cerez365™ 15:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :She was shown in colour twice: once on the cover of chapter 503 and once on the cover of volume 53. You can't see her eyes on the former, but the latter shows them being greenish. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I was staring at the latter for how long now, I realised they weren't anywhere near violet.--Cerez365™ 21:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I just looked and even had several others on another forum confirm for me but Kushina's eyes aren't green. Outside of the Anime Violet/Blue no where does Kishimoto colour Kushina's eyes. Where are you guys getting green from? Super Novice Talk 2 Me 22:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :It'd be from the volume cover she was on with Minato and Naruto.--Cerez365™ 22:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I looked at both of the ones that ShounenSuki listed, the one with Naruto running out the window during breakfast/lunch with his parents and another with Minato and Kushina holding a baby Naruto, and neither have her eyes open enough to see a colour outside of a grey. The Grey could actually be the lining of her eyes so it's best not to use that. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Afterlife It says that she goes to join Minato in the afterlife, but isn't Minato sealed in the Death God, not in the afterlife? Also, while we're talking about that, when Minato appeared to Naruto was it really him or just a kind've clone of him leaving him a message? :Sure sweat the small stuff =_=. Why would it be a clone? You're assuming that their souls got sealed into Naruto when it was just their chakra and will that took on form.--Cerez365™ 13:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ultrasound? Should we put that somehow she knew that her baby was a boy?--Spcmn (talk) 00:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :They have technology, its not really surprising.--''Deva '' 00:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::(editconflict)Although Kishimoto has said he doesn't intend for much technology in Naruto they're not exactly backwater o.o There's a fair bit of technology so I don't think it needs to be pointed out that she had an ultrasound.--Cerez365™ 00:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Kishimoto said stuff like no cars or guns. But they have computers and television though O_O --Elveonora (talk) 13:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) OR they might have some sort of medical ninjutsu that fill in that gap, just a theory. --Caseather (talk) 20:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Time line... stuff Sooo, I wondered: How do we know that she became Jinchūriki only after she enrolled in the academy? I always thought she was send to Konoha, became a host and while that happened, she enrolled in the academy. Or even after she already became a host. Seelentau 愛議 20:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC) She was sent to Konoha to become a Jinchūriki, we don't know the exact order.--''Deva '' 20:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Mito was also still alive back then. And there's that little word of advice she gave her about filling the vessel with love first and stuff.--Cerez365™ 20:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well... it seems I really am blind today. I thought the article's describtion of the events was wrong, but I just read it wrong all the time. So, she was sent to Konoha, enrolled in the academy and became a Jinchūriki, too... wow, sorry guys^^ Seelentau 愛議 21:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Protection? I've noticed a lot of traffic to the Kushina page now, most of the edits are vandals adding random things and users reversing them. I think this page needs protection added. --speysider (talk) 10:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk | 10:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Afterlife with Minato? She can't be together with Minato in the afterlife. His soul was sealed in the shinigami, he will never reach the pure world. Seelentau 愛議 23:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) That's what she said though. Perhaps the shinigami resides in the pure land? Who knows. Skitts (talk) 23:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, who knows. We only know that Minato's soul isn't in the afterlife, thus her statement is wrong. Trivia ahoi! :D Seelentau 愛議 23:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nagato said the same ... most likely not to make Naruto sad. If they have said: "Cool, now we will get tortured for all eternity in Death God's stomach" that would be too dramatic and hard for Naruto ... remember he is dumb about such things. --Elveonora (talk) 00:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * No, those who are sealed within the Shinigami are sealed within the Shinigami forever. It doesn't reside in the pure world, this chunk was taken from the Summoning: Impure World Ressurection page: "The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world (浄土, jōdo); those whose soul has been consumed by the Death God, for example, cannot be resurrected." Which lays out the fact that the souls consumed do NOT reside in the pure world. I don't quite understand it myself on how those two would "be together" in the afterlife. Perhaps Minato figured out a way to save his soul from being sealed by sealing it within the seal of Naruto, but that's unknown and will remain unknown until Kishi decides, and even if he decides, to reveal the inner-workings of the technique. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It is also completely possible that the pure world and impure world is a bit of poetry on the users part, and that whatever essence that is sealed into the death god is that, sealed within the death god and out of bounds of the Impure World Resurrection. I'm going to assume that Kushina, being dead, knows she is going to see her lover again, and Minato, being a Kage knows not to screw his wife over.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I also don't see a reason to discredit Kushina's words with out-of-Narutoverse knowledge. That just feel like encroachment. Besides Shinigami might allow conjugal visits or something like that. Kushina should have been well aware of where souls go with that technique, maybe she knows stuff we don't.--Cerez365™ 00:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, technically, that was just Kushina's chakra which took on her form. =P Skitts (talk) 00:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Again, I don't think they meant that literary. Nagato said the same when being sealed with Totsuka. So yeah, I think they said that only to not make Naruto worry ... to create the "illusion" that once Naruto dies all 3 will be together. Or maybe in Kushina's case her soul was sealed as well into Death God so she and Minato can be together for all eternity. --Elveonora (talk) 16:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Kushina' soul wasn't sealed in the Death God because he didn't use Shiki fujin on her, just Hakke Fuin. Skitts (talk) 18:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) We have never seen what happened after Minato sealed what left of Kyubi into Naruto. --Elveonora (talk) 02:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) But that's what he said he would do. Skitts (talk) 03:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image How about replacing the infobox image with a more centred and focused image like this --Salil (talk) 13:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :That was the image that was there before. It was removed and replaced because Kishina's hair colour was fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) False Trivia "She is the only known jinchūriki to have survived the extraction of a tailed beast. This was due to her clan's vitality which she inherited" this is not true, as Sage split the Ten-Tails into 9 beasts and sealed it's body into the moon ... he lived afterwards "_" --Elveonora (talk) 05:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure that applies, since the Sage himself was already dying. Omnibender - Talk - 11:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) My point being that the extraction hasn't killed him even in his old age. He lived long enough after to choose one of his sons and to say goodbye to young Tailed Beasts --Elveonora (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) We don't know if he selected a son before or after the extraction. The only post extraction bit we saw was him saying goodbye to each tailed beast, and that didn't take long. Omnibender - Talk - 03:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : The point is, Elveonora, we don't know enough about the Sage nor the timeline of events that happened leading up to his death to make an accurate conclusion on how long, after the Ten-Tails was extracted, he died. It is speculation to assume he lived very long after the Ten-Tails was free. We know that the reason he unsealed it was because he was nearing death, and afraid it would run free. In all likelihood, he chose his successor, unsealed the beast, said his farewells and died. The last three points could've taken a matter of minutes to do. If new information comes to light that would support your point, then we can change it. For now, though, Kushina is the only confirmed individual to have lived significantly long after the Tailed beast's extraction. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ^This guy (or girl, don't this person's gender). Omnibender - Talk - 15:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) The point isn't how long he lived after ... all hosts except Kushina have died DUE TO extraction/right after. This hasn't killed him, thus both him and Kushina have SURVIVED the extraction.--Elveonora (talk) 16:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) This isn't true. She tells Minato to seal her away with the Kyuubi because she already knows she's going to die. : Well we don't know that do we? The only host we've seen sealed in its entirety was Gaara. While we did see Yugito getting sealed, we didn't see the end product. We don't know for sure when all the other hosts died; whether death was instant or whether it occurred minutes or hours later. We simply cannot base our assumption of things solely on what we've seen of Gaara. Like I said, Kushina is significant because she not only lasted awhile after Nine-Tails was un-sealed, but managed to move her body to help Minato in its sealing afterwards, which no Jinchūriki to date has been shown capable of. There simply isn't enough information. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Well: "If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die" "The host then died due to the removal of their tailed beast" taken from Jinchuriky and Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons articles. --Elveonora (talk) 16:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not questioning if the host dies. We know that is the ultimate fate of those who have the tailed beasts removed from their bodies, but neither of those state how long it takes to kill them. Nor has anyone in the anime or manga stated such. Again - not enough information. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Was her name based on Susanoo's wife? I was just wondering, is it possible that Kushina's name came from "Kushinadahime", who was Susanoo's wife in mythology? I found her story was: "The daughter of Ashinazuchi and Tenazuchi. About to be devoured by the serpent Yamata no orochi, Kushinadahime was saved by Susanoo in exchange for becoming his wife. Susanoo transformed the girl into a comb and placed her in his hair, then defeated the serpent. He afterwards built a palace in Izumo where he married her." It sounds probable to me, so I'm asking if it's okay to put this in her trivia section? --Kai Maciel (talk) 09:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Considering her name isn't written with kanji, probably note. I do remember someone else asking something like that, but in a random Naruto forum I used to lurk. Omnibender - Talk - 11:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :From what I saw the name is Kishi indada and the hime suffix which is really clever of Kishimoto if that's where it came from. Given that the manga has a lot of stuff borrowed from or related to the Susanoo tale, I'd be all for the mention.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Kushina said that she is going to see Minato in the afterlife,but he is sealed in the death god. Is Minato in the afterlife and not in the death god?-- :This isn't a forum. Try not to obsess over technical stuff like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC)